dating and cheating
by a good idea
Summary: Ron call Hermione Lavender and she start crying when he kiss Lavender but somethings are about to changed
1. Chapter 1

For two years Ron and Hermione were in love and haply dating, until one day, at the burrow, that they went downstairs and everyone noticed that she was angry at him,

-What's wrong?

-He call me Lavender

-WHAT?

-Who is Lavender? – Mrs. Weasley asked

-It's his ex

-huu. That's bad…

They didn't talk since the Hogwarts express, were he pass by Lavender and made her an eye contact and smiled, a thing that Hermione didn't find a bit funny. When he noticed it he followed her to a cabin where Ginny, Harry and Neville were and he asked them to left him and Hermione by themselves and they did. He set next to her trying to hold her but she push him away and looked at the window

-Mione, please, forgive me, I already sad that I'm sorry

-You said that you were but I don't think you are, if you were you wouldn't be smiling at her

He, sadly, left her alone in the cabin with a tear on her eye

When they arrive to Hogwarts, at the Gryffindor tower, they were celebrating their incoming and Hermione and Harry went in to talk to Ron, so him and Hermione could fix things, but before she could get close to him, she saw Ron and Lavender kissing and quickly got out the tower.

In the next day, at the breakfast table, Lavender was all around Ron and he wasn't finding that very funny, meanwhile Hermione enter the room and quickly left it when he saw Ron and Lavender and he got up and followed her saying to Lavender that he had forgotten something in his room. No one saw them until herbology

-Where were you Ron Ron?

-I told you before. I was at my room Lavender.

He ignore Lavender in all classes until lunch time, where he disappeared again

-Where is my Ron Ron? Did someone see my Ron Ron? Harry did see him?

-Calm down girl – Ginny complained – he's probably doing his homework or something

Lavender spent all her lunch time searching for Ron but Ginny and Harry went to the Gryffindor tower to get some books and saw Ron and Hermione making out in a corner, they hid and Ginny whispered "OMG! Ron is cheating on Lavender with Hermione!" surprisingly but Harry smiled and whispered her back "Cool".


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny were walking downstairs discussing what they just saw

-This changes everything. Did this means that they are back together? But what about Lavender? He is cheating on her, that's really bad

-Ginny, calm down, let the guy do what he think it's best

-But what if he's thinking badly?

-There's just one way to find out. You want to ask him?

-No…I mean…I want to know but…you could ask him

-Me?

-Come on Harry. He's your best friend and I'm his little sister

-You got that right. Ok I'll talk to him

That night when the boys went to their room and the girls to theirs, Harry finally had a chance to talk to Ron

-So…you and Lavender…how are things going?

-Well…you know…

-No, I don't. That's why I'm talking to you

Well…I don't like her the same way that she like me…I think…I mean…I kind of hate her

-So why are you dating her?

-I'm not. She thinks that we are but I…

-You what?

-I kind of like other person

-Do I know her?

-Ye, you do – Ron outlined a smile – and she's really beautiful

-You're in love dud

-What? Me? In love? That's rubbish!

-Look, I know

-You what? Know what? What are you talking about?

-Ginny knows too. We saw you guys making out this afternoon

-Ho…but…just…don't tell anything to Lavender…she's kind of into me

-Don't worry, I usually don't. And everyone notice it, even Hermione

In the next morning Harry went to talk to Ginny telling her what Ron told him last night and, as predicted, Hermione and Ron arrive to the breakfast table late, changing a guilty eye contact until Lavender appeared and ruined the moment leaving Hermione really upset and Ron uncomfortable. Before they start going up the stairs Ron pulled Hermione apart and gave her a long and wet kiss. When was lunch time and Hermione finished her meal she announced "I'm going to the library, studying" and Ron quickly said that he had forgotten some homework to do and run towards her like a puppy "it's a code" Harry whispered to Ginny "library means bedroom and studying means sticking the tongue into a mouth"

Hermione had a serious talk whit Ron about "dating" Lavender

-But I don't even kiss her, and you know where I pass the most time of my day. And, let's admitted, this is so funny.

-Yes but…ok, just one more day, this is really funny

That night the Gryffindors threw a party in honor of Fred and George's Ten Seconds Pimple Vanisher success and Ginny and Harry saw Hermione biting her lip towards Ron and he garbed her hand and led her to the bedroom

-Let me guess – Ginny said to Harry – it's another code?

-Yap. It means 'I want to eat you'

In that moment Lavender saw Ron enter the girls room with his ex-girlfriend (according to her) and fouled them. When she opened the door and saw his 'boyfriend' kissing Hermione while undressing her she yelled so loud that Ginny and Harry went upstairs and helped Ron get rid of her. When they did that Hermione said that it was better if they didn't do anything for that night, Ron agreed, a little upset, and gave a good night kiss and went to his room with Harry leaving Hermione and Ginny gossiping


	3. Chapter 3

-OMG OMG OMG! - Ginny yelled – what a sock

-You said it – Hermione puffed

-Did you guys…already…?

-Wha…? No! Absolutely not! I told him that we had a lot of time and that we are too young to have…

-Ok ok I get it. So, if you aren't doing it, why was he undressing you?

-Well…you know…it's…it's…we weren't going to do it

-Of course…in other subjects. What are you going to now? You know with Lavender?

-Honestly, I don't know… I hope Ron talk to her and say that he's with me and that he doesn't want anything with her. Tomorrow I'll talk to him, I promise

In the next day, before Ron went to the breakfast table Hermione went talk to him

-I know I know. I'll go to say that to her, I promise sweetie.

When Ron went talk to Lavender Hermione didn't took her eyes off of them, his mouth move but it seemed like that he wasn't saying anything. When Lavender get out of there Hermione run to Ron and asked every single thing that he said

-I told her that I just kiss her to make you jealous and that it work and that I don't like her the same way that she like me bla bla bla and that I was in love with you and you are the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with

-You didn't say that – Hermione said surprisingly

-You're right, I didn't. But I told her that I love you and not her and she say that she hate me because I use her to get you back and…I didn't eared much after she told me that she didn't waned anything with me. So we cool?

-We cool


End file.
